gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadly Drivers
For the myth in GTA V, see Aggressive Driver. '' '''Deadly Drivers,' are NPC drivers throughout the Grand Theft Auto franchise that drive very fast and carelessly, often crashing into buildings, pedestrians, or other vehicles, sometimes resulting in injury or death of the player. It is widely believed that this NPC behavior is the result of a glitch. In GTA Vice City The first appearance of deadly drivers was in GTA Vice City. They seem to spawn randomly and in no particular set of circumstances. These cars drive very fast and carelessly, with no explanation at all. In GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, deadly drivers are very common, and appear to spawn much more frequently than in GTA Vice City. Most of the time, these deadly drivers are NPCs that are being chased by the police. However, sometimes deadly drivers spawn with no law enforcement vehicles chasing them. The deadly drivers are similar to those in GTA Vice City; They drive very fast and carelessly, often crashing into buildings, pedestrians, and other vehicles. In GTA IV These drivers are similar to the ones in GTA San Andreas. Even though they are much rarer, they are just as dangerous. They frequently crash into other vehicles and drive as if they are oblivious to other cars or pedestrians. These deadly drivers may also run over the player and trap him under their car involuntarily. When the player gets into a taxi and asks the driver to hurry, the player can witness him running over civilians, hitting other cars, crashing and sometimes even breaking the car to the point of an explosion. Possible Explanations In GTA Vice City and San Andreas, NPC vehicles sometimes enter "panic" mode, and they become very aggressive and drive dangerously. Vehicles may enter panic mode if they are being chased by police cars, if they witnessed a shootout, or if another vehicle hit them. Ghost Drivers These are a special exception to this myth as these are almost always docile. They way they act is actually opposite of the myth itself. Ghost Drivers are invisible NPCs that may sometimes spawn in a moving and operating vehicle, due to a glitch. They can be witnessed in GTA IV Multiplayer and GTA Online the most. Rarely do they spawn in single player. The vehicles driven by ghost drivers appear to have no visible civilian driving and they do not act whatsoever to a player's presence. If you shoot at them, they do not enter panic mode. Sometimes, the player cannot steal the vehicle, even when the windows are shot completely out. GTA IV Multiplayer These are uncommon in normal, unmodded free roam lobbies. They cannot have their vehicles stolen and can kill the player involuntarily. In modded lobbies, they can be seen quite a bit. GTA Online Ghost Drivers normally spawn as docile entities, not trying to kill the player with the exceptional rare case of running a player over without hesitation. If a server has quite a bit of people in it (8+), they can been seen randomly driving and stop at the player if standing in its way. The player can steal this vehicle like an unlocked parked car, but no hot wiring or car jacking animation plays. Sometimes, the player freezes in mid-action entering the vehicle. On some occasions, before patch 1.0 and 1.1, a near by player entering a ghost driver's vehicle can cause every vehicle with a 2 mile radius to despawn. This sometimes glitches and can make rare cars spawn frequently though it is rare. On some occasions, deadly drivers may be armed and attempt to shoot at players as if they were griefing players themselves. A possible explanation, could be that they are just criminals that would normally engage with the L.S.P.D. By chance, the player might manage to engage these criminals before the police do; forcing them to become hostile. Another explanation could be that the hostile NPCs are actually other characters of players that failed to completely join the session. Possible Explanations for Ghost Drivers It could be a conflict of spawning a parked car and an NPC driver at the same time, creating a "driving parked car" of some sort. It also could be a fail-safe in the game that prevents modders from spawning more cars that can be entered. Another possibility is severe server spawning lag where the drivers don't spawn whatsoever. The factors in the game that cause these strange glitches are not known. Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:People Category:Creatures Category:Glitches